Labyrinth, Yami Style!
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Yu-Gi-Oh! & Labyrinth Crossover - What happens when two Hikaris send their Yamis into the Labyrinth? Chaos of course! Shonen-Ai warning!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone!   
  
Yes, yes, I know I'm 'supposed' to be working on "Yami Bishoujo" but I've had this idea for awhile and decided to finally put it down. =) "Labyrinth" is one of my absolutely favorite movies so I decided to have a little fun with it and drag a few members of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang into it. If you haven't seen it, go rent it! It's awesome!! I am also going to try something completely different than what I am used to, so please bare with me! *G*   
  
In dedication to Amy(hopefully you're reading this!)*G* and all of my faithful readers that like the Yami/Bakura pairing, this one's for you!   
  
If you don't like Shonen-Ai, turn back now!! Pairings will be Yugi/Ryou & Yami/Bakura!!   
  
Labyrinth is copyrite A.C.H. Smith and Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrite Kazuki Takahashi so needless to say, I don't own either one of them.   
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"Labyrinth, Yami style!"   
  
Prologue -   
  
"Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.....The End"   
  
Yugi smiled and closed the book, looking up at his Koi. "What a great story!" He and Ryou were curled up under a blanket, heads pressed together as they read from the novel of "Labyrinth". Lightning flashed across the sky as the storm outside continued to get worse.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if there really was such a thing? And the Goblin King? He sounds kawaii!"  
  
"You just like Jareth's tights." Yugi pouted as Ryou grinned.   
  
"Absolutely! Ryou winked at Yugi, "I think you'd look good in tights too!"   
  
A slight blush appeared on Yugi's cheeks as he turned to watch the two Yamis. They were engaged in a somewhat friendly duel, if you could call it that.  
  
"Baka Pharaoh!" Bakura replied as he played a card.   
  
"Moronic Tomb Robber!" Yami answered as he killed off Bakura's Maneater bug.   
  
"Dumbass!"   
  
"Loser!  
  
  
  
"I think they like each other!" Ryou grinned to Yugi. Both Yamis immediately stopped playing and turned to look at their Hikaris.   
  
"We do not!!!" Both exclaimed, identical blushes staining both of their cheeks. As the two returned to their game and their name calling, Yugi shook his head. Would these two ever stop bickering?  
  
Suddenly, an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Yugi's face as he turned to Ryou....  
  
"I wish..."   
  
Ryou's eyes widened as a grin began to spread across his face, "the goblins..."  
  
The smirk on Yugi's face changed to a grin as he watched the Yamis continue to bicker, "would come and take our Yamis away...."  
  
"Right now!" Both Hikaris exclaimed together.   
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning which knocked the power off. Yugi let out a gasp and felt Ryou clutch his hand. Did he just hear flapping? Just as he was about to get up to search for some candles, the electricity came back. Looking over to make sure their Yamis were alright, neither were prepared for the site that greeted them....  
  
Standing there in all of his glory, was the Goblin King himself.   
  
Here's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it! =)   
  
Remember, flames are used for smores and to melt chocolate and things like that! Not for fanfiction! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:   
  
Hello everyone! First off, Gomen Nasai! I swear I didn't abandon this story! We've been having major family problems and unfortunately, I wasn't able to write anything. Here's what happened:  
  
My Grandmother lived in LA...we live in Sacramento. Usually my grandmother and mother would talk to each other like once every week or two. In September, my grandmother stopped calling. She lived in a trailor park. Anyways, my mother just thought, maybe she had gotten mad at her about something, so gave her some time to cool off. After two weeks, she started trying to call my grandmother at least twice a week and got no response. So, she called the park attendants and asked if they could please go check on her and that she wasn't answering her phone. The bakayaros there told my mom that they couldn't because the wife had broken her leg (keep in mind that their trailor was like 2 trailors down from my grandmother's) and that the husband was too busy. (Also keep in mind that this is a retirement community filled with older people) Anyways, this kept going on, my mom calling them every week. My Great-Aunt even went so far as to call the Sheriff. The Sheriff said he went over there and that the tv was on and everything was fine, without even making sure that my grandmother was in the house. Finally at the beginning of November, we received a call from a hospital in LA. A neighbor had heard her crying for help and had called 911. They said that they had my grandmother and that she had been down on the floor at the very least for two months. She went from 130 pounds to 60, somehow surviving on the floor of her trailor. My mother and sister went to LA and brought her back up here and she went into the hospital here. She died on December 4th. There was no way for her body to even begin to repair the damage that was done. When my mother confronted the people that ran the trailor park down there, they said that that wasn't their job to look after their tenants and to keep track of the people that lived there. Hello! It's a retirement community! By Ra, I'm still pretty much PO'd about the whole thing, especially since if they would have done what my mother first asked....I mean, common, it takes a whole minute to go check on someone, then she might still be alive. Anyways, now you know why I haven't updated. Gomen once more and I promise to update now and hopefully have more chapters out soon. Thank you all for listening and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)   
  
~*~ LR *~*   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You...you're..." Ryou blinked, trying to get the words out. Yugi just sat there in shock, mouth hanging open. Jareth smirked, looking over the young ones that had called him forth.  
  
"Jareth." The Goblin king replied, nodding his head a bit, "And you are Bakura Ryou and Mutou Yugi."   
  
Ryou and Yugi both nodded, looking the Goblin King over. He was dressed in his usual cream-colored long sleeve shirt, silken cuffs around his wrists. Both boys blushed deeply as their eyes traveled lower to form fitting gray tights and black boots. Yugi finally managed to tear his eyes away.   
  
"Jareth-san." Yugi squeaked out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Jareth-san, where are our Yamis at?" He asked, finally meeting the eyes of the Goblin King.   
  
Jareth gave him a genuine smile, "You already know the answer to that, Yugi. Forget about them. I have granted each of you your wish."   
  
Suddenly, Yugi noticed something important, something very important. Looking down, he noticed that the puzzle was no longer there. Ryou glanced down and the ring was missing as well.  
  
"D..demo, but we didn't really mean it." Yugi cried out, almost in tears. Sure, he wanted his Yami to quit bickering but he didn't want him gone completely. Ryou frowned, already starting to miss his dark. "Surely there is something we can do."   
  
Jareth shook his head. Holding out a hand, a small crystal ball appeared. "I've brought you both a gift." He replied, a gentle smile appearing on his lips as he walked towards the two hikaris.   
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, "What kind of gift?"   
  
"This is no ordinary gift. It has the ability to show you your dreams." Jareth walked forward a bit. Both Yugi and Ryou reached out a hand, memorized by the small object. Just as they were about to touch it, Jareth drew back. "In order for me to give this to you, you must forget about your other halves."   
  
That seemed to snap both lights out of their dazes. "We can't." Ryou replied, shaking his head. "Sure, they're annoying, but we love them." Yugi smiled, reaching for his koi's hand and giving it a squeeze. Jareth just shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"You will never find them, you know."   
  
"We have to try." Yugi replied.   
  
Jareth nodded and the crystal disappeared from his hand. Looking up, he motioned towards the window. The boys stood, walking over and looked out. A massive castle appeared in the distance. Dark and ominous it stood. Yugi gulped and looked at Ryou. "The castle beyond the goblin city." He whispered.   
  
Turning around to face goblin king, the boys discovered they were no longer inside. They stood upon a hilltop, looking down into darkness. The castle stood far off in the distance. Suddenly, Jareth appeared directly infront of them, "Are you two still sure about this?"   
  
"Hai, we are." Both boys nodded.   
  
Jareth nodded, a sad smile appearing on his face. "Such a pity." He whispered. Looking upwards, Jareth pointed to a tree that stood nearby. As Yugi and Ryou looked closer, a clock appeared upon it. On the clock, thirteen numbers had appeared. "You have thirteen hours to discover the answers to my labyrinth. If you fail, Yami and Bakura are mine forever." With that, Jareth stepped forward and placed a kiss on each of the boy's foreheads. "Such a shame."He whispered. Both boys blushed softly and turned to look towards the castle. Turning back, Jareth was gone.   
  
Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and started forward, "Let's get started." Taking a step forward, both boys were unprepared when nothing met their feet. As they fell, Yugi could have sworn he saw the shape of a snow-white owl flying off into the sky. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! :)   
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Labyrinth!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami and Bakura landed in a heap upon the floor in the stone chamber of the goblin king.   
  
"Get off of me, baka pharaoh!"   
  
Yami groaned as he rolled off of Bakura, "Well, it wasn't like I had a choice where I landed tomb robber."   
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Both yamis took a glance around them. Goblins ran this way and that, fighting over food, yelling, or just plain attacking each other. Suddenly, both noticed the figure sitting on the throne in the middle of the room. Bakura was the first to speak.   
  
"Alright, where the hell are we and who are you?!?" He growled. Jareth just raised an amused eyebrow at him. "My name is Jareth and I am the goblin king."   
  
"Goblin king?"   
  
Yami remained silent, a frown appearing on his face. Wasn't there a goblin king in the story his aibou had been reading?   
  
"Yes Yami no Bakura, and I know who you are and who Yami no Yugi is as well." This caused Yami to look up, "How?"  
  
Jareth shrugged, "I know everything about you and your partners as well. I think I can see why they sent you to me." He chuckled.   
  
Yami frowned, "What did you do to our aibous?"   
  
"Absolutely nothing. Infact, they are searching for the both of you now."   
  
"So why are we here?" Bakura growled.   
  
Jareth just smirked, "It gets kind of tiring with just the goblins here and all, and they aren't exactly the smartest things..." Yami and Bakura watched as one of the goblins ran full forth into the wall of the chamber, got up and did it over again.   
  
"That's great and all, but how about letting us go?" Bakura crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the goblin king. Jareth shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that and if your partners do not get here within the time limit, you will remain here forever."   
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
Bakura was beyond angry by now and Yami wasn't too far behind. Suddenly, Bakura directed a bit of his shadow powers at Jareth. Jareth just yawned and waved his hand, the shadow powers dissipating. "That isn't going to work here."   
  
Bakura swore under his breath as Yami came to stand beside him, the eye of horus appearing on his forehead. Jareth just chuckled, "You two surely are amusing, but I would advise against that pharaoh. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I will go see how your lights are doing...."   
  
With that, Jareth disappeared.   
  
Both yamis swore, then suddenly, an evil smirk began to appear on Bakura's face. Grabbing Yami's wrist, he headed over to one of the rooms leading out of the chamber.   
  
"Bakura, where are you going?" Yami raised an eyebrow at the tomb robber.  
  
"To find the bathroom."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Bakura looked up and chuckled darkly, "Just because I can't send the baka goblin king to the shadow realm doesn't mean I can't send the toilet."   
  
Both nodded in mutual understanding as identical evil grins appeared on their faces, "Let's go!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou suddenly grabbed Yugi and pulled him down onto his lap. "Careful now."   
  
Both looked down and gulped as they realized exactly how steep the hill that they were on was. Carefully they stood up and began a very slow descent down the hill. Finally after what seemed an eternity to them, they made it down and stood before what had to be the entrance to the labyrinth.   
  
As they looked around, suddenly they heard cackling and a soft shriek. Before them stood a little man, even shorter than Yugi. He was dressed in breeches and a skull cap and around his waist was a belt. Hanging from the belt was a collection of costume jewelery. In his hand he held a spray can and the shriek that they had heard belonged to a lovely little fairy. Ryou gasped, "Hey, stop that!"   
  
"Huh?" The little man turned to look at them as he aimed and shot down another fairy that appeared.   
  
Ryou frowned and bent down, picking up the poor little thing. Suddenly, he let out a yelp and dropped it.   
  
"Ouch! It bit me."   
  
"Course it did, what did you expect?" The little man asked, eyebrow raised.   
  
"Well, I thought it would be nice." Ryou frowned as the man chuckled, "Show's what you know."   
  
Stepping infront of his koi, Yugi interrupted, "Excuse me, but do you know how to get into the labyrinth?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Yugi sighed, "What do you mean maybe? Do you know where it is or don't you?"   
  
"Where what is?" The little man asked  
  
"The door!" Yugi growled, sounding a bit uncharacteristically like a certain yami.   
  
"What door?"   
  
"The door into the labyrinth!"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"You are absolutely horrid!" Ryou exclaimed, pulling a very angry Yugi to him.   
  
"No my name is Hoggle, and you are?"   
  
"Ryou and he's Yugi. Now, Hoggle. Will you please tell us how to get into the labyrinth?"   
  
"Yes, I will now that you've asked the right question." Hoggle grinned. "You get in over there." He replied pointing behind the two boys.   
  
"Alright, that was not there before." Yugi replied, a frown on his face. Ryou nodded and walked over towards the gate. Examining it, he noticed that it had a keyhole. Looking around he spotted the key. Reaching down, he tried to pick it up and failed miserably. Yugi came over and tried helping but still they had no luck. Ryou looked back towards Hoggle. "Do you think you could help us here?"   
  
"No." Hoggle replied, shaking his head.   
  
"Why not?!" Yugi exclaimed.   
  
"Cause I can't."   
  
Yugi frowned and leaned against the gate trying to figure out a way to get the key to the lock. Suddenly, the gate swung open. Ryou grabbed Yugi before he could fall.   
  
"Nobody said that the gate was locked." Hoggle chuckled.   
  
Ryou and Yugi both looked as if they could kill.   
  
Suddenly, Yugi sighed and shook his head, peering into the labyrinth. The area was dark and dank, the walls so high that they blocked out the sun. Hoggle came over, a frown appearing on his face, "You both are really going in there?"   
  
"We kind of have to." Yugi explained. Hoggle just nodded. "Just, try not to take things for granted."   
  
Both boys nodded as they entered the labyrinth, the gate swinging shut behind them as the lock clicked into place. They had a long way to go. 


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys began walking and walking, and walking. After about a half hour had passed, Yugi stopped and looked around, a frown appearing on his face. "Ryou, does it seem like we're getting anywhere here?"  
  
The pale silver-haired boy shook his head, eyes searching, "No, not really."   
  
Yugi sighed, tears beginning to fill his violet eyes. Sure, he had been annoyed with his yami but the thought of never seeing him again.......in frustration, Yugi hit the wall with his fist.   
  
Suddenly, a tiny voice was heard, "Allo?"   
  
Both Yugi and Ryou blinked looking around. "Down 'ere." The voice replied. Looking down, they both spotted a small worm.   
  
"Did...did you just say something?" Ryou asked, looking at the worm. The worm nodded, giving the two boys a friendly smile, "Yes, yes I did."   
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. A talking worm. Well, why not? It wasn't like he hadn't been through weird stuff before. "Do you know how to get through this labyrinth?" Yugi asked.   
  
The worm shook his head, "No, can't say that I do. Would you like to come inside and meet the missus?"   
  
Ryou smiled but shook his head, "Thank you, but no. We really need to get through this labyrinth, but it just seems to keep going on and on."   
  
The worm looked at both boys, cocking his head to the side, "There's plenty of openings around, you just ain't seeing them."   
  
Yugi and Ryou both looked around then looked back at the worm, "But there's nothing around here."   
  
"Sure there is, 'fact there's one right across from you."   
  
Yugi walked cautiously over and put his hand against the wall, surprisingly, his hand passed right through. Stepping all the way through, Yugi disappeared. Turning around, he came back out, a grin on his face as he walked over and grabbed Ryou's hand, "Thank you." He replied as the boys stepped through and made to go right. Suddenly, the worm called out, "Don't go that way!"

Ryou peeped his head out, "What was that?"   
  
"Don't go that way!" The worm replied, shaking his head.   
  
"Oh, okay, thanks." Ryou smiled and led Yugi in the other direction. As the worm watched them go, he let out a little sigh of relief, "If'n they'd have gone that way, they would have went straight to that horrid castle!"   
  
The boys continued walking. After searching through his pockets, Ryou had produced a black marker which the two had been using to mark their way as they went around each corner. Unbeknown to them though, their arrows were being changed.   
  
After their last mark, Ryou looked down at the marker, "Darnit, I lost the cap." Shrugging, the two continued on their way.   
  
Continuing a bit further, they came upon a dead end. Deciding to go back and find their last arrow, the two came to the corner they had marked to find nothing there. "I'm sure we marked this corner." Ryou frowned.   
  
"Um...Ryou?"   
  
"Yes koi?" Ryou looked up to find Yugi bending over and picking something up off the ground. Taking a closer look revealed it to be the marker's cap. "Someone's been erasing our marks!"   
  
Yugi growled, "This isn't fair!"   
  
"No, it's not fair!"   
  
Turning, both boys noticed two doors where the dead end had been minutes before. Infront of the doors stood two guards. Taking a closer look, the guards were peculiar looking indeed. Each guard held a giant shield and underneath the shields were two more faces. "Okay, what's going on? This was a dead end before!" Yugi exclaimed."   
  
The guard on the left shook his top head, "No it's not, behind you is the dead end."   
  
"Whaa?" Yugi turned around and frowned, "How are we ever supposed to find our way through this if it keeps changing?!"  
  
"Try one of the doors." The right guard suggested. "One of the doors leads to the castle while the other door leads to certain death."   
  
"Certain death?!? " Ryou bit his lip, "Which one is which?"   
  
"We can't tell you." The bottom head of the right guard explained.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because we don't know either! But they do!" The bottom head motioned towards the two top heads.  
  
"You can only ask one of us!" The two top heads exclaimed. Both Yugi and Ryou groaned.   
  
"How come?" Yugi asked."   
  
"Because that's the rules!" The left head replied, "You should also know that one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies. He's the one that lies!" He motioned towards the right head.   
  
"That's a lie!" The right head exclaimed.  
  
The left bottom head snickered, "Even if you ask a question, you won't be able to tell who's telling the truth and who's lying!"   
  
Yugi sighed as Ryou looked completely lost. Turning to Ryou, he shook his head, "I have no idea Yugi-chan. You're the king of games, you should be good at this!"   
  
Yugi shook his head, "I never was very good at these type of riddles, that's mou hitori no boku's department."   
  
Ryou paled even more than usual. "Great."   
  
Yugi chewed on his bottom lip, trying to think of something to help them. "Well, the first thing we should do is come up with a question that we can ask both but would be the same answer."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Ryou came up with something. "Got it, but who do we ask?"   
  
Both guards pointed at one another as Ryou went up to the right one. "Alright, answer yes or no. Tell me if this door leads to the castle?"  
  
The guard looked at Ryou, "Um...yes."   
  
"Then...the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death."  
  
"But how do you know? The guard asked. "He could be telling the truth."   
  
"Then you wouldn't be." Ryou explained, "So if you tell me that he had said yes, the answer would be no!"   
  
"But I could be telling the truth."   
  
"Then he would be lying and so if you told me that he said yes, the answer would still be no." Ryou grinned as Yugi stared at his koi looking completely confused. Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and led him to the left door.   
  
"Very clever." The left bottom head pouted and stuck his tongue out at the two. Ryou chuckled and pushed the door open, stepping through. As he walked through, he suddenly fell down a shaft, dragging Yugi with him.   
  
Had they chosen the right way after all?

**Meanwhile back with our favorite pharaoh and tomb robber......**  
  
"What have you two been up to?!?" Jareth asked. Both yamis stopped in their tracks as they were heading out of one of the rooms. So far they had found three bathrooms. Three bathrooms that now were missing toilets.   
  
"Um...nothing." Bakura smirked. Yami snickered softly as Bakura elbowed him in the ribs.   
  
"Mmm..hmm. And why am I detecting traces of magic about?"   
  
"No idea."   
  
Jareth stepped forward and grabbed Yami's chin, bending forward, he brought his lips dangerously close to the pharaoh's. Bakura let out a growl, "Hey, let him go!" Sending out a blast of shadow magic, Jareth waved his hand, sending it back towards the tomb robber. Bakura was flung across the room, smashing into the wall. Yami growled, pushing away from Jareth and heading over to Bakura as the goblin king just shrugged. "I warned you about that." Jareth sighed.   
  
The eye of horus began to flare on Yami's forehead as Jareth just tsked, "You too Pharaoh? You should know that you can't beat me. Now I think I will leave you two to cool down. When you are both ready to behave, I'll be back." With that, Jareth swept out the door leaving the two spirits alone.   
  
Yami sighed and bent down, helping Bakura to his feet. The tomb robber grabbed Yami's shoulders unsteadily. "Are you alright, Kura?"  
  
Bakura blinked and looked at the pharaoh, eyes widening. Did he just call him what he thought he called him? Maybe he had hit his head too hard.  
  
"W..what did you call me?" Bakura asked.   
  
Yami gulped. He had not meant for that to slip out. Sighing, he realized that there was no way out of it but to tell the truth. "I..I called you Kura."   
  
"Phar....Yami? Why?"   
  
"Because, I...I...." The normal confident pharaoh frowned. He could beat anyone, had the confidence to do anything, but this...this was just.....  
  
Suddenly, without warning, lips were pressed gently yet firmly against his own. Yami stiffened for just one moment than sunk into the kiss. After a few moments, the two broke apart, "Is that were you were trying to say?" Bakura smiled. Not his normal I'm going to kill you and suck out your soul evil smile, but a true genuine smile.   
  
Yami chuckled gently and nodded, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks, "Yeah, I guess it was."   
  
Bakura smirked, "Aishiteru pharaoh no baka."  
  
"Aishiteru baka tomb robber." Yami smirked back.   
  
With that, Bakura grabbed Yami's hand and led him out of the room, "Come on pharaoh, it's time to get even!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!  
Don't you just hate real life sometimes! Bleh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but you know how real life is. Sometimes, it just gets in the way. ;) So, to make it up to you, I've made this chapter extra long. :) I hope you like!

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Labyrinth!

Labyrinth, Yami Style Chapter 5

Ryou and Yugi fell, each letting out a yelp of surprise. Suddenly, something stopped them. The things seemed to be grabbing at each of them.

Ryou blinked, "What in Kami's name are those?"

Taking a closer look, Yugi's eyes widened. "They look like hands."

"Hands?"

"Uh-huh." Yugi struggled a bit, trying to break free. "I think we're in trouble." He gasped out as the hand that held him gripped tighter. "And there's nobody to help us."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice spoke up. "What do you mean by that? We are helping!"

"Nani?!?! Who said that?"

"We did!" Suddenly, a pair of hands next to Ryou contorted itself, shaping itself into a face. "We're the helping hands! Now which way would you two like to go?"

"Go?" Ryou asked, a bit confused.

"Uh-huh." The face asked, "Up or down?"

"Um......" Ryou looked over towards Yugi for help. Yugi shrugged as best as he could. Looking down, he nodded slightly. "Well, since we're already heading there, I guess we'll go down."

"Alright! They chose down!" Suddenly, the two boys heard snickering. "Did we chose wrong?" Ryou asked, paling slightly.

"Too late now!" One of the hands replied as the boys were passed downwards from one pair of hands to another. A few minutes went by as the boys were passed. Finally, a manhole was spotted and two of the hands lifted the top from it. Yugi and then Ryou was dropped through it as the cover was replaced with a bang.

The boys found themselves in complete darkness, on the floor of what looked like a small cell. As their eyes adjusted, both Yugi and Ryou looked at one another. Now what trouble were they in?

Back in the castle, Jareth was not amused.

Staring into one of his crystal globes, he frowned. Yugi and Ryou should not have been able to make it this far. Were the two dark ones in the other room that important to these two? Jareth went over and sat upon his throne. Speaking of those two.....he sat the crystal down and rubbed his temples, the beginning of a headache just starting. Three toilets were now missing within his castle and he had a feeling, he wasn't going to able to find them. He chuckled softly as he realized now exactly why the Yamis had been sent to him in the first place. If this is what the two boys had to go through everyday......

Either way, he needed to send the boys back to the beginning. Picking up the crystal again, he spun it until Hoggle's face suddenly appeared. "Hoggle?" Jareth called.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"The boys are in the oubliette." Jareth replied, "You need to see that they are led back to the beginning."

A frown appeared on Hoggle's face. "That won't be easy your majesty, both of them are quite determined to reach you."

"Just do it!"

"Yes, your majesty." Hoggle frowned as Jareth spun the crystal again, Hoggle's face disappearing. Jareth smirked and sat back in his seat. The boys would never reach him in time.

Yugi and Ryou sat on the floor of the cell. Ryou sighed softly as he tried to see. "Now what should we....." A scratching sound halted his sentence, "What was that?"

Yugi reached for his koi's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's just me." A gruff voice replied.

"Hoggle?"

"Yep." A sound was made as a match was lit. Looking around, Yugi and Ryou spotted Hoggle standing there, a torch in one hand, which was now lit, and a match in the other.

"Are we glad to see you." Ryou smiled.

Hoggle blinked, then a small smile lit his face, "Well, I'm glad to see you too." He replied, a small blush appearing on his face. He wasn't exactly used to be acknowledged that way.

"So what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, as soon as I layed eyes on you two I knew you were going to get yourselves into trouble, so I came to help you." Hoggle replied, shrugging.

"You're going to help us figure out the labyrinth?" Yugi smiled.

Hoggle sighed and shook his head, "You two don't realize where you are, do you?"

The two looked around, frowns appearing on their faces. "Incase you haven't noticed, there aren't any doors around here nor windows. You're both in an oubliette. You know what that is, right?"

Ryou thought back for a second. The word sounded familiar. Suddenly, it came to him. "Isn't an oubliette a place where one is forgotten about?"

"Exactly." Hoggle nodded.

Both boys frowned. Jareth was just going to forget about them? "That's horrible!" Ryou exclaimed.

Hoggle nodded as he motioned for both of the boys to follow him. Heading into a corner, he held up the torch. Yugi gasped, stepping back on reflex. "What's wrong Yu.....oh my!"

Propped up against the wall was a skeleton. Yugi shuddered as Ryou placed his hands on the smaller one's shoulders. Hoggle turned towards them, "You see, this ain't the place for the two of you. You keep going, you're both gonna end up like that poor fella."

Yugi shook his head, eyes still on the skeleton. "It doesn't matter. We're not leaving here until we find our darker halves." Ryou nodded, agreeing.

Hoggle frowned, "Forget about them. I know a nice shortcut right out of this labyrinth."

"There's no way we're giving up! We're doing just fine." Ryou growled. Yugi chuckled softly under his breath. It seems he wasn't the only one that had been hanging around too much with his Yami. At that moment, Ryou looked and sounded almost like Bakura.

Hoggle smiled gently, "You've both done great so far, but you're only on the edge of the labyrinth. From here on in, it's only going to get even worse."

As Ryou and Hoggle were talking, Yugi was observing. He had noticed a chain of ornaments hanging off of Hoggle's belt. Quickly, he spoke up, "Hoggle?"

"Yes?" Hoggle turned towards him. "You seem to like jewelry." Yugi smiled. Hoggle nodded, "Yeah, a bit. Why?"

"Well..." Yugi replied, reaching into his pocket. Suddenly, he pulled out a plastic bracelet. Something he had won out of one of the crane machines at the arcade. It was pretty cheap but Hoggle seemed to be eyeing it.

"How about this? If you help us find our way completely into the labyrinth, I'll give it to you?"

"Hmmm.....how about I just show you the way out?"

Ryou shook his head. "You were going to do that in the first place. Yugi will only give it to you if you show us how to get in!"

"How do you know that I know how to get in to the labyrinth?" Hoggle asked, eyebrow raising.

"You got here, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

Hoggle shook his head as he glanced at the skeleton, "Yeah, I got here, but where's your common sense? You two don't deserve to end up like that."

Both Yugi and Ryou sighed, "Fine, how about this." Yugi replied, "How about you take us as far as you can, then we'll figure out the rest of the way?"

Hoggle frowned, "I don't believe you two!"

"Aww, come on Hoggle." Yugi smiled, dangling the bracelet. "That's all you have to do."

With a sigh, Hoggle held out his arm as Yugi walked forwards placing the bracelet on his wrist. Walking over to a lone wooden bench that was in the room, Hoggle flipped it over. On the bottom of the bench was two doorknobs. Pulling one, the bench became a doorway on the wall. Opening the door, suddenly a bunch of buckets and broomsticks fell out.

"Oh damn!"

Yugi and Ryou both giggled as Hoggle grumbled. Placing the items back in the door, he closed it, then grasped the other doorknob pulling it open. "This is the right way, let's go."

Yugi and Ryou followed Hoggle into the corridor. The corridor was dark, the walls covered in grotesquely carved rock. As they mae their way down the corridor, suddenly a voice boomed out "DON'T GO ON!"

Both boys jumped, glancing around frantically. All they could see was Hoggle. Suddenly, Yugi spotted something. Carved into the wall, was a mouth. Looking up, he noticed that the mouth was part of a face. That also wasn't the only one.

Different faces lines the walls, each one calling a warning of go back or beware. Hoggle noticed the boys lagging behind and went back for them. "Come on, you two."

As they heading on, suddenly a small crystal ball came rolling from behind them. It rolled to the front and they watched it bounce ahead of them to an old blind beggar leaning against the wall. The ball bounced right into his hat that was sitting infront of him.

Suddenly, Hoggle groaned, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open. The beggar suddenly turned towards them.

"So what have we here?" The beggar asked.

"Nothin' nothing at all!" Hoggle replied.

"Nothing!?!?!" The beggar rose. Throwing off the disguise, suddenly Jareth stood before them.

"Now Hoggle, could it be that you're helping these two?" Jareth asked.

"Helping? How?" Hoggle stuttered.

"By taking these two into the labyrinth."

Hoggle shook his head, "No no, your majesty. I was taking these two back to the beginning."

"What?!?" Both Yugi and Ryou exclaimed.

"And what is this around your wrist, Hoggle?" Jareth smirked.

"Um...nothing, nothing at all." Hoggle gulped, hiding his wrist behind his back. Jareth nodded.

"Good. Because if I found that you were betraying me Hoggle, I would be forced to put you headfirst into the bog of eternal stench!"

"Oh no, not that your majesty!" Hoggle shook his head, backing away.

"Oh yes, Hoggle." Turning away, he set his eyes upon Yugi and Ryou. "So Yugi, Ryou. How are you two enjoying my labyrinth?"

"It's a piece of cake." Yugi smiled as Ryou nodded.

"Oh really?" Jareth smiled. "How about we make it more entertaining then?" Suddenly, the clock with the thirteen hours appeared. The hands on in began to move faster as both boys gasped, "That's not fair!"

With that, Jareth summoned another crystal ball. Throwing it down the corridor, they heard a whirring sound. Hoggle gulped, his face becoming a mask of panic.

"So my labyrinth is a piece of cake is it? Well, let's see how you do with this?" Jareth laughed. With that, he vanished, his laughter still ringing through the air.

As Yugi, Ryou and Hoggle all stared down the corridor, suddenly a solid wall of furiously spinning knives and chopping cleavers began bearing down on them. Hoggle let out a yelp. "The Cleaners!!!" With that, he began to run.

"What?" Both boys stood frozen, too shocked to do anything. Suddenly, Hoggle's shout seemed to snap that out of their trance. "RUN!!!"

Ryou and Yugi soon caught up to Hoggle as the three raced down the corridor. Yugi's cry caught all of their attentions. "Oh no!!"

"Nani? What?" Ryou and Hoggle gasped as they noticed why Yugi had cried out. Infront of them was a door, a heavily barred door which closed off the rest of the corridor.

They were trapped! 


End file.
